In Starlight
by Blood Trillium
Summary: Kili and Tauriel have been bugging me to write something more serious about them, so here it is. Tauriel lets Kili out of the cells for some nighttime conversation and more. Then we follow the movie for a while- more or less. Chapter 7- Dwarves customs are explained, and there is some breaking up and some making up. Chapter 8- back to smutty sweet fluff, mostly.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note and disclaimer: So, Kili and Tauriel wouldn't leave me alone. They demanded another story about them, something more serious this time. Here's my stab at it. Tauriel's description of the elves awakening is adapted from the Silmarillion, and I used tolkiengateway dot net to research the constellations. As always, the world of The Hobbit is not mine._

_Rating: T for now; probably M eventually. (sexuality)_

"Kili!"

"Hmm?" Kili rolls over sleepily, then recognizes the soft voice and suddenly snaps awake. It's her- Tauriel. She's back! He sits up and gives her a bright smile, then rubs at his eyes. She woke him right out of a dream- a very nice dream about her, as it turned out. But he'll take the real thing over a dream any time.

"Tauriel!" He stands up and crosses over to the bars of the cell, brushing his clothes off as he goes. "Lovely to see you. Er…what's wrong?" He frowns. Tauriel isn't smiling- she's all business.

"Promise me something." Her voice is urgent.

"That's awfully open-ended. Do I get to decide what to promise you?"

"Not exactly." Her mouth turns up in a fraction of a smile, and she holds up one hand- dangling the cell keys from her fingers. Kili's mouth opens in a silent _oh_ of realization as he eyes the keys. "If I let you out for a while, promise me you'll stay close to me and you won't try to escape."

"Well- that's asking a lot, but all right. I swear by Durin's beard that I won't try to escape. And I will stay very close to you," he adds, with a quirk of one eyebrow. "Will that do?"

"Yes." Her voice betrays a touch of exasperation for his constant flirting, but it's a tolerant, amused exasperation. She reaches down and unlocks the cell, then holds the door open as Kili walks out.

"I want to show you something. Follow- quietly." She locks the cell behind them and beckons Kili along.

The route they take is not familiar to him- not that he knows much of the layout of the Elven King's palace at all. But it's evident to him that Tauriel is taking the back way- she leads them through narrow, ill-lit passageways, and they see no one. Finally, she opens a small door, and they emerge into the woods. It's a warm night, and Kili takes a deep, cleansing breath of outdoor air. Tauriel still leads the way forward, moving like a lithe, silent night animal, down a path between huge trees that is hardly a path at all. Kili pads after her, and a few minutes later, they emerge onto a sloping bank of grass. There is water running somewhere nearby- Kili can hear it, bubbling musically over rocks.

"Here." Tauriel folds her legs gracefully underneath her and sits, then looks up at Kili and pats the ground beside her. He sits down, too, looking around, but there's not much to see in the dark. It seems like a safe, peaceful place, though. He likes it. He especially likes the company.

"So...where's here?" he asks curiously.

"Look." She points upward, into the night sky. There's nothing there, but…stars. Millions of stars wink down at them, sparkling across the expanse of the heavens. Tauriel takes a deep breath, and as she begins to speak, Kili understands that she is reciting something. " 'Their eyes beheld first of all things the stars of heaven, and the first sound that was heard by them was the sound of water falling over stone.'" She pauses, and looks over at Kili.

"That's what they say of the first Elves, anyway. I believe it- this place feels like the beginning of the world."

Kili nods, his gaze fixed upward. The stars wink at him, and the water ripples in the background.

"It's beautiful," he agrees. Hearing that, Tauriel smiles to herself. She suspected he'd appreciate this view. She lies back, pillowing her head on the grass, and they are quiet for a moment, looking up at the stars.

"What did the first dwarves see?" Tauriel asks finally.

Kili has to think about that for a moment- he hasn't really considered that before. He knows the story of his people's beginning, of course, and how the Creator made them strong enough in body and mind to endure all hardships, but he has never before considered what they first saw. "Well…the Fathers and Mothers of the Dwarves rested in the mountains till it was time for them to wake. I suppose they first saw the stones of their cavern. And heard- well, the quiet, maybe?" He shrugs and laughs. It's not an elegant explanation, like Tauriel's. But she doesn't seem to mind.

He sneaks a sidelong glance at her, admiring her profile in the starlight. She's beautiful, with creamy skin and delicate, high cheekbones, but she's tough and strong, too, and he knows how well she can fight. Kili feels like he could look at her all night. Though if he had all night, there are other things he'd like to do, too. He's beginning to think that maybe, if he plays things right, he might have a chance.

"Do you have names for the constellations?" She's curious.

"Some of them. I don't know very many, but…" Kili lies back in the grass next to her, and takes her hand. Her fingers are long and slender, and his short and thick, but they lace together comfortably.

"That…" Kili points upward, holding Tauriel's hand in his so that she points along with him. "Is Durin's crown. Like so." He traces the arch of the crown with their combined hands. "When he looked in the Mirrormere and saw it around his head, he knew it was a sign that he should found a city there."

"That's interesting. We call it something completely different."

"What's that?" They are no longer pointing at the stars, but they keep holding hands anyway. Tauriel rubs her thumb across Kili's palm. He has calluses in all the same places she does, from using the bow.

"The Valacirca- the Sickle of the Valar. It was placed in the sky as a warning to evil. But I suppose it could be both the Sickle and Durin's Crown."

"Why not?" Kili shrugs. They are silent for another moment, looking at the sky, their fingers twined together. Once again, it's Tauriel who breaks the silence.

"I'll see Thranduil again tomorrow morning. I'm going to try to convince him to let you go."

"Oh, not going to keep me in the cells forever, then? And take me out for stargazing by night?" Kili makes light of it, but Tauriel shakes her head sadly.

"No- much as I like the stargazing…" she squeezes his hand affectionately, and Kili feels his heart do a joyous backflip. "…I want you- Thorin, and all of you- to succeed in your quest. I wish I could help. We _know _the darkness is growing, and all Thranduil wants to do is watch the borders." Her frustration is showing, but she doesn't care.

"Come with us, then." Kili turns onto his side and props his head up on one elbow, looking down at Tauriel eagerly. She shakes her head.

"I…I can't do that. Too many…too many responsibilities…I can't." She's torn inside- maybe she should just go with him anyway. She wishes she could, but would Thorin even accept her help? And what about her people in Mirkwood? "I…" she looks up suddenly into his eyes and puts her hand on his cheek, cupping his jaw. His beard tickles her palm. Kili's heart does a double twisting handspring, this time. "I can't, but I'll help how I can. And no matter what happens…I'm just glad to have met you."

"I'm glad too," he whispers. He doesn't move. Their faces hover, inches apart. Then suddenly she slides her hand around to the back of his neck, pulls him down, and kisses him enthusiastically. Her tongue darts into his mouth, and she tastes delicious, like nothing else in his experience. He's frozen with shock for a second, but then kisses her back with equal fervor. They break off breathlessly, with Kili half-on top of Tauriel by now.

"You know…" Kili runs his hand up and down Tauriel's shapely waist. "Before you use your considerable powers of persuasion on the King and successfully free us…I should thank you properly for saving my life." He cocks a suggestive eyebrow at her.

She regards him skeptically. "You already thanked me- didn't you?"

"Not the way I want to." He slides a hand up towards her breast and cups it experimentally. It's small, round, and soft, just perfect, and Tauriel doesn't stop him- though she's still on her guard.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I should thank you like this." He grins at her and ducks his head to kiss her neck, then scoots his way down towards her cleavage. His beard scratches a bit, but it's a pleasant contrast to the softness of his lips. Tauriel's breath catches with a small whimper of pleasure. She doesn't want him to stop.

"Good?" He pops his head up and gives her a wicked smile. Tauriel nods.

"Yes," she acknowledges breathlessly. "But…"

"But…?" He has one hand on the top fastener of her bodice, but how does it work? It doesn't feel like any type of clasp he knows, and it's too dark to get a good look at it. He tries again- then sits up so he can use both hands. Still it doesn't open. Kili makes a frustrated sound in his throat. "What kind of Elvish armor are you wearing, anyway?"

Tauriel laughs. She sits up too, takes his hands, and leans in to kiss his cheek.

"I'll show you how it works- in my room. Come on." She stands up, smoothes her tunic, and holds out her hand for Kili.

"At your service, my lady." He bows with a flourish that makes Tauriel giggle, then takes her hand and falls into step next to her as they go back up the path. Her room! He can't wait. And when she stops halfway back to the palace and pulls him against a tree for another long kiss, he figures- correctly- that she can't wait, either.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: This chapter (and the next one) rated M for sexuality._

Inside her room, Tauriel lights the lamp on her bedside table. It casts a small, yellow pool of light, while shadows linger in the corners of the room. The room is nice, Kili thinks- simple, by elven standards, but there are some kind of hangings on the walls, and the bed looks comfortable. Tauriel sits down on the edge of it, bringing her head down to level with Kili's. Her red hair flows over her shoulders like water, and once Kili is standing in front of her, he discreetly twirls a strand of it around two fingers. It's silky-smooth, and it smells sweet.

"Here- like this." Eying Kili shyly- more shyly than he would have anticipated- Tauriel demonstrates the top clasp of her bodice. There are two pieces, and you have to turn them in opposite directions to separate them. Kili nods as he absorbs the information, still idly playing with a strand of her hair.

"Oh, clever. I like it." After a brief glance for permission- granted- he takes the top clasp delicately in his fingers and closes it again, opens it- then does it a couple more times, the metal pieces clicking softly. Tauriel watches him, her hands in her lap, and after he's done it about twice, laughs softly.

"I didn't know you'd find that so interesting."

"Ah, yes. I'm supposed to be thanking you, aren't I?" Kili laughs, too, and moves on to the second lower clasp, then the one below that, revealing more and more pale, soft skin. He bends to kiss her neck, and then the upper curves of her breasts, and Tauriel whimpers very softly, and squeezes the sides of his waist. Kili's heart swells with pride. He eagerly undoes the last two clasps.

"Oh, _Mahal_, these are beautiful." Her breasts fall out from behind the cloth, soft and round and pink, and he cups his hands around them and rubs his thumbs over the nipples. Tauriel arches her back, pushing them into his hands, and giggles; the wide-eyed look of admiration on his face is almost too much.

"Haven't you seen any before?" She runs her hands over his hair, dark and thicker than an elf's, then down his shoulders and all the way to his waist. Kili laughs and holds up a mock-admonishing finger.

"Shouldn't ask me that." He pushes the tunic off her shoulders and then bends to take a nipple into his mouth. He runs his tongue around it, and it hardens in response. Tauriel catches her breath and her arms tighten around his waist again. She figures she has her answer- he clearly knows what he's doing. And he does it well. Which means he likely does other things well, too. Her body is starting to buzz lightly with arousal, slowly building up.

"Can I…?" Tauriel lifts the hem of his shirt just a bit. Kili nods.

"Of course." He straightens up and helps her pull it up over his head, then tosses it carelessly on the floor. Tauriel looks at him and blinks, wide-eyed.

"Um…" She doesn't know what to say; truthfully, the sight of him is a bit of a shock. She's seen men- elven men- with their shirts off before, but never, never anyone with hair on his chest. And it's not even just on his chest, it's on his stomach, too, in a line that disappears under the waistband of his pants, drawing her eye downward and making her embarrassed to be looking. Kili smiles broadly and takes a step toward her, all bold confidence and thick, competent muscles, and Tauriel feels like her insides are turning to water. Almost literally- when she shifts her position slightly she feels new wetness in her pants that wasn't there before. She's melting, her heart tripping over its own beats. He's like nothing at all she's ever seen before, and she's furiously attracted to him, aching to touch, too shy even to look.

"Are…" Kili, bemused, tilts his head to get a good look at her face- and his eyebrows shoot up when he does. He's amazed at what he sees- warm pink on her cheeks, and the way she sneaks a shy glance at him, then looks away. "Are you blushing?" Incredible! A grin spreads across his face, as his heart swells several more sizes in his chest. Something else, rather lower down, swells too. He swears again to himself that he is going to give Tauriel the best time she's ever had- he's only got one shot at this, probably, and he is going to make it _fantastic_. She is never, ever, going to forget Kili son of Kifri- not if she lives ten thousand years.

"No." Tauriel shakes her head furiously, making herself look Kili in the eye. It's plainly a lie. Her cheeks are on fire. Kili's smile softens, he runs a hand down her hair again- and he suddenly drops to his knees between her legs, resting his head on her thigh.

"You're lovely," Kili whispers kindly. He scoots forward and presses kisses to her stomach, easy, slow and relaxed, meaning to let her regain her composure. Tauriel lets out a breath, long and shaky, as her heartbeat returns closer to normal. She runs her hands through his hair again and bends forward, dropping a tender kiss on the top of his head.

"Will you take these off?" Kili has already started to undo her belt buckle (happily it's just a buckle, not some new elven puzzle), but his tone is polite and deferential. Tauriel nods, and after another breath, stands to her feet. She towers over him, lithe and slender and strong, and Kili watches, awe-struck again, as she peels her pants down over her softly rounded hips, over mile-long, shapely legs, and kicks off her boots. Her clothes land near his, and Kili reflects how good his blue shirt looks jumbled up with her brown leather pants on the floor. He wouldn't mind seeing that every evening of his life.

"Sit down again," he murmurs, patting the bed in front of him, and she does! His heart beats faster, and this time when he grins up at her, he sees her return it, if shyly.

"If there's anything special you like, let me know," he adds- and then bends his head to kiss her between her legs.

Tauriel gasps at the touch of his mouth. She could guess what he had in mind, but to see and feel him actually doing it! Her heart feels like it's skipping every other beat, and her eyes are riveted to the sight of him kneeling between her legs. His mouth is warm, his beard scratches- pleasantly!- and his tongue is achingly soft on her sensitive skin. She squirms and moans softly, biting at the corner of her lip.

"Mm." Kili beams encouragingly at the small noise of pleasure she makes, and continues nuzzling and kissing. He gently parts her folds- gratifyingly wet- and takes her clit into his mouth, sucking tenderly. Tauriel squeaks in delighted surprise, flops backwards and arches her hips up into his mouth. She finds one of Kili's wrists and grabs it, squeezing harder as he keeps licking and sucking. Her little noises are almost constant now- sweet little whimpers and gasps, but her grip is sinewy-strong.

Kili keeps a steady, easy rhythm with his mouth, and traces a finger around her entrance. She moans noticeably to that, so he slips one finger inside. She's panting now, and suddenly reaches down for the hand he's using.

"Um…" It's hard for her to concentrate enough to form a word. "…two?" Realization dawns delightedly for Kili, and he adds a second finger to the first.

"You like this," he tells her needlessly, grinning. Tauriel "mmph"s demandingly and thrusts her hips up towards him. Smiling against her skin, he continues, fingers inside and mouth outside. He's very, very, good at this- and he likes it too, as Tauriel realizes when her foot brushes errantly against the front of his pants and she feels the bulge there. Encouraged, she rubs more deliberately with her foot, and he "mmm"s his appreciation, the vibration pushing Tauriel's pleasure to new heights.

"Oh…oh…Kili…" Tauriel gasps out his name suddenly and clutches convulsively at his arms. Perfect! He keeps his mouth on her, holding her hips hard and flicking her with his tongue as her whole body shudders to a sweet climax. Finally, when she subsides limply on the bed and squirms her hips away from him, Kili gets to his feet. Tauriel sits up, breathing hard.

"So…thank you." Kili wipes off his mouth and chin with his hand, smiling the cheeky smile that Tauriel has now come to expect. He sits down on the edge of the bed next to her, and, completely unembarrassed now, she pulls him in for a long kiss, and tastes herself in his mouth.

"That was so good," she murmurs. Along with contentment and relaxation, she feels a touch of sadness- if things go right, this will be the only time they have alone together. Hopefully, tomorrow, she will be able to convince Thranduil to let Kili and the others go, and then the dwarves will continue their quest and she will stay in Mirkwood, and they will not see each other again. Maybe ever. Tauriel squeezes her eyes shut and rests her cheek on top of Kili's head, holding him fiercely tight. She doesn't want to think about their parting. She doesn't there to _be_ a parting. But there will be.

"I'll miss you," she murmurs, barely a whisper. Kili kisses the side of her neck and burrows his head deeper into her shoulder. His strong embrace comforts her without a word.

"I'll miss you, too," he says after a long moment. Tauriel strokes his hair again, then over his shoulder and arm and down his chest- hair and all. She wants to remember this- she wants to remember exactly what he felt like. She comes to the waistband of his pants- and continues, setting her hand in his lap.

He's still hard, a lazy half-hard, as far as she can tell, but it's still palpable through his pants. Tauriel takes a deep breath, as shaky as when Kili first took off his shirt.

They have one chance for this. The only chance. The last chance.

"Take these off." Tauriel tugs at the front of his waistband. Kili raises his head from her shoulder and looks at her, surprised, but pleased. He hadn't been expecting reciprocity, wouldn't ask for it- that was his thanks to her, after all, and it didn't come with strings- but he'll take it. He'd be ten times a fool not to. Twenty times a fool, even if all she wants to do is look.

"Anything for you, beauty. Anything at all." He stands up, smiles the saucy smile that can make Tauriel forget all sadness in a heartbeat, and undoes the fastening of his pants.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well- it's definitely not nothing," Tauriel remarks, nodding towards Kili's nakedness. A smile dances around the corners of her mouth, and she feels a flush on her cheeks again. Kili looks down at himself and smirks with pride.

"So you admit it." He's irrepressible. Tauriel laughs and shakes her head.

"Yes! Come here, cheeky." She takes his hands and pulls him towards her onto the bed. He comes willingly into her embrace, and they lie down, their bodies facing each other and pressed up against each other for their entire length. It's magnificently luxurious; they hold each other tight and kiss for a long, blissful moment. Tauriel can feel Kili's cock grow harder against her stomach. She reaches down for it and wraps a hand around it, without taking her mouth away from his.

"Mmph," he groans into her mouth as she rubs experimentally. His cock is shortish (at least by her admittedly limited experience), and it fills her hand with solid thickness. About what she would have guessed, based on the rest of him. She rubs harder. Kili pulls off her lips with a moan and buries his face in her shoulder. "Don't stop," he mutters- but after a moment, Tauriel's movements slow anyway.

"You want to…?" She trails off and scoots up a little on the bed, matching her hips up to his, and drapes her top leg up over his hip. She's wet and ready for him; a little push and he slides inside.

"Oh, _Mahal_," he moans into Tauriel's chest. His eyes are shut tight, and he pulls her bottom hard against him, drawing a little sound of pleasure from her, too. She feels marvelous, tight and wet and velvet and perfect. "I, um…" he thrusts again, craving more, and turns his face into her round, soft breast. "Um…"

"What is it? Oooh." Tauriel catches her breath as his movements rub exquisitely against her clit.

"I haven't actually done this before." Kili lets the words come out in a rush, before he can stop himself from admitting it. He opens his eyes and looks up at Tauriel, wondering what she'll say to that. Tauriel's eyes grow wider in surprise, then narrow in disbelief.

"No…" she shakes her head. That can't be right- really? Not after what he did with his mouth. She hopes he isn't just telling her what he thinks she wants to hear. "It's all right if you…" Kili breaks in, interrupting her.

"Really- I haven't. I've done the other part, but never this." He grabs at her bottom again, pulling them together. It feels so good- he'd like to just roll her over and do it harder, a lot harder, and faster, but he's not sure if that's a good thing or bad. He should try to make it last, right? At this rate, that seems hopeless.

"Oh." Tauriel's eyebrows arch up farther; that does change things- a bit. It doesn't change the fact that she wants him, of course, but she never would have guessed that she'd be giving him his first taste of being inside a woman. A slow smile spreads over her face, and she kisses him tenderly on the top of his head- and then suddenly rolls them over, Kili on his back, her straddling him and grinning down at him. Kili's eyes are huge, fixed on Tauriel like he's seeing heaven itself.

"Tauriel…" he gasps, and clutches at her strong thighs. She circles her hips lazily, then rocks them up and down. Pleasure washes over Kili in waves. His eyes drift closed, then he snaps them open, not wanting to miss a second of this.

"Sit up," she whispers, and pulls him up, wrapping her arms around him. He pulls her bottom in even closer to him, and buries his face between her perfect breasts. He'd like to say something, but he can't- he can't form words. Tauriel sets a steady rhythm, and all Kili can do is hold her tight and breathe, faster and faster. He's not going to last long at all, and he hopes that isn't too bad, because there's nothing he can do about it. Asking her to slow down is out of the question. He's so close, and then…

She stops. She stops! She pulls back, just enough so that his cock slips out of her, and smirks down at him. Kili looks up at her, gasping like a fish out of water.

"You want some more?" Tauriel murmurs, as she traces a finger down his stubbly cheek. She kisses him, lightly on the lips.

"Yes," Kili manages to say, desperately. Blood pounds frustratedly in his cock. He tries to pull her bottom closer again, but she inches it away.

"Come get it," she urges, a wicked smile crossing her face. Kili hesitates only a second- and then he springs. He turns her over in a flash and thrusts inside her, hard. Tauriel gasps and moans, delighted with the full strength and weight of him.

"Mmmm, that's good," she encourages him, clutching at his shoulders. Her legs squeeze around him tight, and her breasts bounce with his thrusts.

"I'm gonna come," Kili manages to say through gritted teeth. Tauriel grins.

"Good." She arches up towards him, and Kili groans as his whole body convulses with pleasure. He empties himself inside her with a hard thrust, then a few more lazy ones, slowing down as the energy drains out of him, leaving only limp, wrung-out contentment. He collapses on top of her, and she strokes his hair and smiles against the top of his head. Slowly, together, their breathing slows. Kili shifts to the side, to make her more comfortable, and lies beside her, his arm wrapped around her tight.

"Did you like it?" he asks, eyes still closed. Tauriel nods.

"Mmhm." She takes a deep breath, stretching her arms and legs, then lets it out in a contented sigh. Her arms go around Kili again, holding him close.

"Do we have time to do it again?" Kili looks half-asleep on her chest, and Tauriel laughs.

"Maybe. Depends how long you need to rest." Kili chuckles tiredly in response. He'd happily do it again right now- if his body would just cooperate. But it won't, just yet. He feels heavy and tired, weighed down by contentment and happiness. A cool breeze blows in the window, drying his sweat and bringing night-scented air from outside.

"I can see the stars." Tauriel speaks softly, and Kili opens his eyes. She's right- through her window, the tiny distant lights wink through the trees. And is it his imagination, or is there water running somewhere, very far away, but audible, rippling its way over rocks?

_The beginning of the world._

"Come with us." Kili lifts his head suddenly, and looks down at Tauriel. She doesn't smile- she looks sad, and Kili's heart does a disappointed flop.

"I told you I can't." She says it flatly, but inside, she's more conflicted than ever. If she went with the dwarves, she could _do_ something- make a difference in the darkness of the world, strive and overcome and shed the light somewhere it wasn't before. But on the other hand- leave everyone she knows (well, except Kili), humble herself before Thorin- a dwarf!- and ask to join his company, risk possible rejection and humiliation, only to embark on a quest that had so little chance of success, anyway? It will never work. Wanting to follow them to be with Kili is mere sentiment. It's not practical. And Tauriel is nothing if not practical.

"We could use another archer," Kili adds, but his voice is wistful now, as if he knows he's been defeated. Tauriel turns her face into his shoulder and closes her eyes. Can he tell her heart is breaking?

"No. But I'll talk to Thranduil in the morning. He _will_ let you go." To herself, Tauriel doubles and redoubles her promise to convince the king, whatever it takes. She's already starting to rehearse her arguments, and to think who else she might be able to get on her side. Legolas? She might as well try to enlist him. It might be hopeless, but it might not.

"I'll try to get you some supplies, too," she adds- as if that makes it any easier to bear. Beside her, Kili lays his head down, resigned.

"How long until morning?" he asks wearily. Tauriel sighs again and opens her eyes. She sits up, slipping out of Kili's embrace like fog- like something that wasn't even there.

"A few hours, but shift change for the guards is soon. I should take you back." She stands up and bends to collect her discarded clothing from the floor. Kili hears clinking, something heavy and metal in her pocket as she dresses, and for a moment, wild ideas cross his mind. If he springs on her quickly, just now when she's distracted and sad, maybe he can grab the keys and sprint for the cells. But…he's not sure of the way from here; Tauriel can almost certainly outrun him; and even if she doesn't catch him, she can have the whole elven guard out in no time. Plus, right at this particular moment, he's not wearing a stitch of clothing. He pictures himself led back roughly, bleeding and in chains, thrown back in the cell and his clothes after him and Tauriel never coming to see him again.

It's a terrible idea. He lets Tauriel dress in peace, and reaches for his own clothes instead. At least she'll talk to the king in the morning- he does trust her to do that, and it might be their best hope.

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, Fili, she's so beautiful, and shaped just right…" Kili gestures rapturously in the air in front of him, outlining breasts and slim waist and rounded hips. Fili can't see it- they are both squished up in the front corners of their cells in order to hear each other's whispers, but there's still a stone wall between them. But Kili doesn't care.

"And she tastes like the best wine you ever had, only better. And then better than that. And she…"

"That's nice and all, but can she get us out of here?" Fili tries to steer Kili back to business.

"She'll try- she's talking to the King in the morning." There- some actual information, so far as it goes.

"And what if that doesn't work?"

"Um…we didn't talk about that."

"You didn't…" Fili breaks off exasperatedly. The only thing this elf could do was say _pretty please_ to the King? That didn't seem likely to be effective. Not if what Thorin had told them about Thranduil was true.

"No…we didn't." Kili is only now realizing this- they didn't exactly discuss a backup plan.

"Why not?"

"We were, um…busy!"

"Mahal save us," Fili rolls his eyes. Has it really come to this- that his baby-faced little brother's flirting with elf-maids is the only chance they have to continue the quest? It's ridiculous. Though…maybe it's not the only chance. Bilbo could still be somewhere…doing something. He hopes.

"I'm going to pass it on to Uncle. About her talking to the king, not about what you two did together," Fili whispers resignedly. Kili nods and scoots back a little from the corner of the cell. He could tell Fili a lot more- he'd like to- but now isn't the time.

"You get some sleep. If you're going to keep working on her, you're going to need it," Fili adds with another roll of his eyes. If he was in the same room with Kili, this is where he'd slap his shoulder, but he can't. Kili grins, well-pleased that Fili has acknowledged his prowess, even a little.

"All right." He yawns suddenly, his mouth huge. He is, truthfully, exhausted. He wonders whether Tauriel has already gone to sleep, and if she's dreaming of his hands and his mouth. He certainly hopes he can dream about her!

"Night, Fili." He stands, stretches, and walks the three steps over to the thin mattress on the floor of his cell- considerably less comfortable than Tauriel's bed- as Fili goes over to the opposite corner of his own cell, to pass the message to the next dwarf down the line.

The next day comes. Kili wakes early despite himself, excitedly hoping for good news. But it does not come. The morning passes, then shades into afternoon, and nothing at all happens. The dwarves are brought their usual food, and the guards change at the appointed hours, but no one else comes to the cells, and none of the prisoners are sent for. The day drags like a broken limb. Some of the dwarves talk to each other, but the guards can hear anything above a careful whisper, and there's not much to talk about, anyway. Dori, Ori, and Bofur try to play dice, but with each of them in separate cells, it's futile. Fili and Dwalin try to discuss the pros and cons of their various weapons, but that's no fun either- they've all been confiscated anyway- and it lasts no more than five minutes. Thorin broods. Bombur grumbles about the food. Nori taps at the walls of his cell, searching (unsuccessfully) for weak points. Bifur sings a nonsense song about birds. None of it comes to anything, and Kili hasn't the heart to participate in any of it. He feels sick and anxious, waiting for Tauriel to appear and shed light on the day.

Finally- finally!- with the evening change of the guards, she comes. Kili hears her voice around the corner of the corridor before he sees her. He perks up, moves to the front of his cell, and peers out hopefully, wanting to see her as soon as he can. He only hears her voice for another moment, clipped and businesslike, and seemingly issuing orders. Kili smiles to himself, thinking adoringly of how different she was in bed with him- how soft and sweet and perfect. But strong, too. Strong enough to do anything!

"That's her," he whispers breathlessly in the direction of Fili's cell- and then there she is, striding down the corridor towards him. Kili puts on his best charming smile- but Tauriel doesn't look happy. In fact, she doesn't even stop at his cell initially- she walks down the length of the corridor, to the end of it and back, peering into each of the dwarf-containing cells. Most of them return her gaze, with expressions ranging from curiosity to hostility. What do the rest of them know, about what she's trying to do? About her and Kili? Would they keep her secret, if they did know it? Tauriel realizes she has no idea, and curses herself for having been reckless- but there's no undoing the past now. She turns to Kili, and hardens her heart to iron to keep herself from smiling at him. Kili's hopeful- and handsome!- face falls.

"I asked. He said no. I'll try again." She delivers her message to Kili in the shortest terms possible, afraid that if she says more, her emotions might betray themselves. Kili is stunned. He hasn't even formed an answer before she is already walking away.

"Come back later?" he manages to ask, aiming the question at her back, and the beautiful, silky red swath of her hair hanging down it. Tauriel turns, and for a fraction of a second, just a tiny, tiny fraction, Kili thinks he sees a hint of a gentle, wistful smile on her face. But it's soon gone. She mouths something silently, something that means…curse it. Kili isn't sure what she meant to say. But it wasn't _yes._ Kili's heart thuds dully into the bottom of his chest, crushed. Tauriel turns back and continues back up the corridor, towards the guards' usual post.

"Everything is in order," he hears her say, and the guards answer, and then she moves out of his hearing range, and Kili wonders despairingly if he'll ever see her again. He hears movement from Fili's cell, and knows his brother is at their whispering corner, but he doesn't look.

"I'm sorry," Fili says. He pauses, then swears softly in Khuzdul, and then he falls silent, too, while far down the corridor, Bifur starts up his nonsense song again.

Tauriel does not go back to the cells that night. She wants to- very badly- but she's already been there two nights running, and as she lies in bed, sleepless, she is acutely conscious of the fact that she can't do this all the time. She would happily spend every night with Kili, ask him about Erebor and the Blue Mountains and everything else he's seen beyond the borders of Mirkwood, show him all her favorite places in the woods, try out his bow and arrows and let him try his hand at hers (hers are better, she's sure, but she's curious!), lie with him as often as the fancy took them, but…Valar, _I can't think of this all the time! _Tauriel practically leaps out of bed and goes to splash water on her face, as if that will drive away from her mind the memories of how his body felt against hers. It doesn't, of course, and Tauriel, her face dripping cold water, raises her eyes and once again sees the stars out her window, twinkling far away. A sense of calm comes over her, looking at them- but a calm that comes with a terrible certainty. She doubted before, but she is absolutely positive now. She is in love, and that, for an Elf, is no small thing at all.

She stands there for a long moment, looking out her window even as the stars begin to fade, replaced by the grey of dawn in the sky. A new day is coming, and Tauriel, even with her newfound understanding of her feelings, is not one bit closer to deciding what to actually _do_. There seems to be no good course of action, and a great many bad ones.

But as sometimes happens, fate intervenes.

There is a sudden knock on Tauriel's door, loud and urgent. She spins around, as one of her guards pops his head in with no ceremony.

"Captain! Orc raiders, near the east gate! And…" He hesitates. Tauriel is already pulling on her boots, and simultaneously reaching for her bow. Some action is just what she needs.

"And what?" she prompts, becoming aware that the guard is holding back something. He looks abashed, but speaks again.

"And…and the dwarves have escaped."

"What?" Tauriel's heart jumps in her chest. "You're sure of this? All of them?" She tosses her quiver over her back and starts out the door, motioning for the guard to come along with her, and hurry.

"Yes. They got out the trapdoor for the barrels. They're floating down the river now- and the Orcs are after them."

Tauriel breaks into a run.

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Well readers, I cheated a bit. When it comes to the barrel escape and the early events in Laketown, I don't want to contradict the movie, but I've only seen it once, and I found that my memory of the details was just too fuzzy. So I fast forwarded a little, to the point where Kili (and Fili, Oin, and Bofur) have been left behind in Laketown while Thorin and the rest of the company proceed to the mountain. They are now in Bard's house, and Kili is getting worse fast. I may eventually go back and write more details of what should come between the previous chapter and this one, but it will probably have to wait till I have a copy of the movie to refer to. For now, please enjoy delirious Kili. (Poor thing!)_

Kili doesn't know where he is.

The room is stiflingly hot, and spins around him whenever he cracks open his eyes. He catches glimpses of crockery, cooking pots, light slanting in a window- but just as he decides he's home in the Blue Mountains, he spots unfamiliar furniture, and smells food his mother never made. There are people moving around- too many people, crowding him, but he can't pay attention to what they say. Pain dominates his senses. His head pounds like a hammer on an anvil, but that's nothing compared to the agony shooting up from his leg, centered on the wound.

He can remember taking the arrow to the thigh. He can remember the crazy float down the river in the barrels, pursued by orc arrows, and the tense journey covered with fish, but after that, things get fuzzier. They had to get weapons…he fell down some stairs, somewhere…Thorin told him to stay behind, and Fili…was Fili here? Wherever here was? Kili opens his eyes again and tries to focus, but the light is an assault on his senses. He longs for quiet and dark- but the bustle around him continues. He feels a hand on his shoulder, a presence hovering next to him. He has the vague impression that it is feminine.

"Mother?" he croaks, turning his aching head a fraction of an inch, which only makes it hurt more. His leg is on fire, sending regular throbbing stabs of pain all the way down to his toes and up to his chest. He isn't even sure if he is sitting or lying down. He manages to open his eyes, and wonders why Dis looks so different. Younger, taller, no beard- it comes to him slowly that this isn't Dis, but he has no idea who it is.

"Please try to drink. It's water." Her voice is gentle and worried, and she holds a cup to his lips. Fili's face hovers behind her suddenly, blurry, but tense and anxious. Kili tries to turn his head towards the cup, but it hardly seems worth it. Even a tiny movement causes his head to pound all the more.

"Here." That's Fili's voice, and now the cup is put to his lips more firmly, and water pours out. Its coldness makes Kili shiver, even though he had felt suffocated by heat. He opens his lips, and a little of the water gets in. It's welcome at first, sliding past raw, sore throat tissues, but his stomach roils in rebellion once he swallows. Kili presses his lips together tight, and turns away. No more. _Just leave me alone, _he wants to say, but he can't. He's shivering now, even though the water has been taken away, and his leg throbs, worse all the time. Every time he thinks this is the most pain he can bear without dying, it increases, and somehow, he doesn't die. He fancies that the dragon Smaug himself has him in his teeth, one great fang stuck through his leg, and is roasting him alive over and over again, and maybe it's true.

"Fili," Kili whimpers, and tries to reach out for his brother, but it's Oin next to him now, his face looming close and distorted as Kili forces his eyes open again. The light is different- time has passed, but Kili has no way of knowing how much.

"Some ointment for the pain, lad," the older dwarf says gruffly- but if Kili could speak, he'd tell him not to bother. He is dying, on fire in the caverns of Erebor, and people are running, screaming around him, fleeing the wrath of the dragon that has him by the leg and won't let go. There's a sudden renewed stab of pain as something touches the wound, and Kili gasps and almost screams, or as near as his raw throat will let him.

"Even just putting the salve on hurts him too much," Oin mutters. Kili hears that part quite clearly, and then he's drifting again, and the pain is waves of dark, slippery water, taking him down the river, across the lake, out to sea, out to drown and die. His barrel is swamped with water, shards of wood stabbing his leg, the fish are all scattered, and stars twinkle overhead, cold and unfeeling, and Tauriel is up there somewhere, walking aloof from him, remote and inaccessible, and then…

A crash and a shout, a girl's scream, a renewed rattle of desperate noises around him. He isn't in the water anymore, though he can still feel a sickly wave-motion under him. There are people around him…people struggling and fighting. He pries his eyes half-open again, and sees the same kitchen, pots and pans and a hearth. A plate flies through the air, and shatters, the sound hurting his ears. A body flies through the air, and lands with a thump. It's an orc, its ugly features further distorted by his scrambled senses. A whole bench swings at the corner of his vision, accompanied by more screams and shouts. Kili struggles to sit up amongst the chaos, but before he can properly gather his strength, something knocks into his table and spills him to the floor. Agony shoots up his leg again, as he sprawls sideways, but the impact seems to wake him up a bit more, too. His eyes are fully open now, and as he turns his head, he sees…Tauriel.

Her back is to him, but Kili is sure it's her- he'd never mistake that long red hair. There's an orc in front of her, and she dodges, feints, whirls in with a deadly slash from her knife, and kicks the creature away. But there's another one behind her, only a couple of feet from Kili, and he has his long blade out and pointed at her back, coming closer, too close, and she doesn't see him…

Kili levers himself quickly upright, gulping back a wave of nausea. He gropes blindly near him, and touches something which he understands to be the handle of a kitchen knife. It settles into his hand as if it wants to be there, and with a supreme effort, surely the last one he will ever make, Kili stands. He can't balance- his wounded leg has no strength at all, and his good one not much more, but he has managed to launch himself in the direction of the orc, knife-blade first, and that's all it takes. He falls on the creature, stabs, stabs, stabs again, and feels hot blood flow, and the orc fall limp under him. Tauriel moves on, farther away, unhurt. Kili sees her recede into the chaotic spin of the room, and then closes his eyes again. He has no more strength left- but at least she is safe.

Hands lift him up. Once more the table is under his back, but this time, Kili can barely feel it. He is floating, just a tiny distance above his body, separated from it, all feeling dimmed to a mere impression. There is still pain, but it's less, now, and Kili welcomes that. He floats higher, and doesn't care even when he hears Fili desperately say his name. It doesn't matter- it's time for him to die. And then…

Something touches his leg wound, something cool, damp, and soothing. There's light, a warm, white glow on the other side of his eyelids, and a voice, feminine and powerful, speaking words Kili doesn't recognize, but which start to push the pain away. Not without a fight, though- the pain pushes back, struggling against the coolness. Red poison fire fights blessed cool light, and Kili's body convulses with the struggle, as hands- so many hands- hold him down. The voice grows louder, and Kili knows he should recognize it, even if he doesn't understand the words. The coolness pushes deeper into his veins, winning the battle, driving the fire to the far corners of his body, then finally dousing it with pure, glowing light.

He opens his eyes- and sees Tauriel above him, glowing with that same white light that fills his body, the voice of power coming from her mouth, banishing his pain bit by bit. She is so beautiful- more beautiful even than he remembered, and Kili realizes he has not loved her nearly so much as she deserves. He should do everything for her, worship her beauty every day, never leave her side, serve her any way she wishes, forever.

"Tauriel…" he puts all his longing and hope into that one word. But sadness falls over him, too. It can't be real. Tauriel is back in Mirkwood, and she isn't coming with them. Didn't she say so, and didn't she leave him in the cells without a backward glance, even after what they had shared?

"Lie still," the vision says to him. Her beauty breaks his heart.

"You cannot be her. She is far away. She…" He rolls his head restlessly side to side, and once again, he can feel the hard surface under it- hard and surprisingly bumpy, but it doesn't make his head ache.

"She is far, far away from me." Kili closes his eyes, and pictures Tauriel in the spot she showed him- her favorite place to look at the stars. She must be there now- looking up to the sky and delighting in the silver light. She is not here- not in this mess of a place. "She walks in starlight in another world. It was just a dream." Kili is hardly aware that he is talking out loud, even though he can hear his own voice. He focuses on the vision of Tauriel under the stars, holding it close as he feels it slipping away along with the white, glowing light. Maybe she will remember Durin's Crown the next time she looks at the stars. Maybe she will remember what he told her about what the first dwarves saw. Maybe, just maybe, she will think fondly of Kili the Dwarf. He should be so lucky. He loves her so much, and…"Do you think she could have loved me?"

The words strike Tauriel like an arrow in the heart. Kili's fingers brush against hers, but she takes a step back, her throat tight and tears threatening the corners of her eyes. She cannot look at him- she loves him too much to do it without crying.

"He'll need a fresh bandage." She hears her voice as though it comes from far away, and she marvels at how measured and calm it is- completely unlike her heart. Color is coming back into Kili's cheeks, and his eyelids flutter. Any moment now he will really open them, and truly see her, and Tauriel is certain she will melt down in tears. The relief is too much.

"And we should have a lookout, in case there are more." Tauriel takes another step back. The dwarves- except Kili- and the human children are all staring at her in awe. She does not deserve it- this is the first time she has ever done that healing, though she has seen many times, and she is lost and out of her element here. And she _cannot _start crying like a baby! From the table, Kili makes a little "uh," sound and reaches out for Fili, who takes his hand in a firm grip. Kili squeezes back, his hand strong, his breath comfortingly regular. The lump in Tauriel's throat grows tighter.

"I'll go first," she adds hastily, and turns and hurries out of the room, onto the balcony, and around a corner, so she is no longer within sight of the door. Cooler night air slaps her face, as from inside, she hears a murmur of several voices, Kili's among them, tired, but steady. Tauriel draws a shaky breath, and tries to assume a good, guarding stance. Her legs feel weak and wobbly.

Far above her, the stars twinkle, unchanging as they always are.

_Durin's Crown,_ Tauriel thinks suddenly as her eyes pick out the Valacirca high above her- and then suddenly the tears spill from her eyes, and she sinks down to a sitting position, propped up against the wooden wall behind her, and sobs with relief and happiness and emotions she can't name. She has done it- against all the odds, in defiance of her king, whatever else happens, in this world or any other- Kili will not die tonight.

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

Tauriel is still out on the balcony of the house when Legolas returns. He is tired, his face smudged with dirt and his quiver almost empty, but he's back, and not even wounded. The sight of him bolsters Tauriel's still-fragile feelings. She would not have done things any differently- Kili needed her more- but it is reassuring to see that Legolas, whom she had left to fight alone, is none the worse for wear. He climbs the stairs to the balcony with easy- if somewhat weary- strides.

"They won't bother us again." He comes closer to Tauriel, looking concerned. "How are things here, _mellon_?" His voice is gentle, as though he expects bad news.

"Very well. He…I healed him." She can't help but smile with pride and happiness, and she glances back at the house behind her, at the light that glows out of the nearest window. She can't see much of the interior from here, but Kili is somewhere in there, and he's all right. In fact, she hears his voice right now, and laughter. Her smile broadens. Legolas's expression is unreadable.

"It worked, then?" He seems skeptical, and Tauriel feels impatient. Yes, it worked! Why can't Legolas be just a tiny, tiny bit happy about it?

"Yes, one of the dwarves found some athelas, and I knew what to do. I've seen it done. The poison is gone, and he'll be fine." Still no real reaction from the other elf, and Tauriel drops her eyes, frustrated. Fortunately, she doesn't have to think of a reply. The door to the house opens and Fili pokes his head out.

"Lady…" Fili notices Legolas and nods to him, too, courteously enough, but a bit of an afterthought. Legolas's face frosts over even more. "There's some food. Enough for everyone." Another rather wary look at Legolas, perhaps sizing his intentions up, then back to Tauriel.

"And Kili's been asking for you, Lady. Oin wants him to rest, but he'll drive us all mad if you don't come in." Tauriel giggles suddenly, picturing that. Legolas shoots her a disapproving look.

"The orcs are slain," he puts in stiffly, with a note of rebuke to Fili for not asking. Fili isn't cowed, though- he just looks Legolas back in the eye with a confidence that puts Tauriel in mind of Kili's irrepressible sauciness, only turned to more serious matters. It's easy to see that the two are brothers, despite their lack of a superficial physical resemblance.

"I thank you for your help, too. Come in and have some food." Fili, all dignity, not rising to any bait, opens the door wider and stands aside so that they can enter. Legolas hesitates- but Tauriel is done with that. She wants to see Kili _now_, not five seconds from now, and Legolas's jealousy-or-whatever-it-is only galvanizes that. She goes inside, leaving Legolas to follow- which he does, of course, for he's as hungry as the next person, even if he'd never admit it to Fili.

"Tauriel!" Kili spots her as soon as she comes in the door and calls out excitedly to her, patting the place next to him on the bench. She's here! Half of him didn't believe it, even when Fili and Bofur and Oin all assured him that she really was just outside on the balcony, taking watch. But now…Kili can hardly believe his luck as she comes towards him, smiling, and sits down next to him. He reaches out and brushes a strand of red hair off her shoulder, and she feels real, too. Amazing.

"You're here," he says, still staring at her. Across the table, Bofur laughs.

"See? We weren't lying to you!" He shakes his head and turns to help pass out the spoons that are being distributed. Everyone is soon sitting down- yes, even Legolas- and a flurry of introductions are made. Tauriel tries to take it all in- Oin and Bofur, the dwarves she hadn't met yet, and Sigrid, Tilda, and Bain, who live here. Their father, Bard, is the master of the house but he, Tauriel is given to understand, has been imprisoned. The rest of the dwarves have already gone to the Mountain. More talk of one kind and another swirls around them, but Tauriel is conscious mostly of Kili, sitting next to her. She looks at him, into his dark, handsome eyes- then quickly away when she feels it's too lingering. They scoot closer to each other- then without even thinking about it, a little more, till their thighs touch. Kili has a blanket over his legs, but his warmth soaks through it- not the poisonous heat of illness, but the steady, living warmth of good health. Tauriel wants very badly to pull him against her and let him rest his head on her shoulder. For the sake of public decorum, she resists.

Kili doesn't. He puts his hand on Tauriel's leg under the table and squeezes with gentle affection. She's really, really, real- he can touch her, too. A miracle. He can hardly take his eyes off her.

"How are you feeling?" Tauriel murmurs. Sigrid has started filling bowls of soup and passing them down the table.

"Much better," Kili answers. He takes a bowl from Sigrid and places it in front of Tauriel- and simultaneously decides to be bold. Very bold. What does he have to lose? "It looks like I owe you my thanks- again." He gives her his best saucy grin and suggestive look up and down. Tauriel feels a pleasant ripple through her insides and blushes. Kili's words are innocent- but their implication, very much not. She sneaks a glance around the table- but everyone else is busy.

"Um. You're welcome. I'm just glad…glad you're well again." She takes a breath, firmly guiding her thoughts away from both the bad things that might have happened, and from the very nice things they did in bed together. Could they do them again? It seems unlikely, under the circumstances. Kili squeezes her leg again and this time, she puts her hand down and laces her fingers through his. Anyone with half an eye can tell by now that they are sitting very close together, with their hands under the table- but Tauriel decides that right now, she doesn't care, and studiously avoids looking in Legolas's direction.

"Mmm, it smells good." Kili tucks into his bowl with his spoon, but he doesn't bring it to his own mouth- he holds it out to Tauriel. After all- what does he have to lose? "Try it!"

"Um…" once more Tauriel feels bemused, out of her element. She has a full bowl of her own, so why is Kili feeding her from his? She looks from her bowl, to the spoon hovering right under her chin, to Kili's enthusiastic, hopeful face. The soup does smell good- different than the food she's used to, but good. Hunger, she supposes, helps a lot.

Kili keeps holding up the spoon, so she lowers her head and neatly takes the offered bite. It slides down her throat, warm and filling. Kili's grin grows broader, and across the table, the other three dwarves seem…discomfited.

Bofur shakes his head. "Laddie…" he murmurs, with a tone of resigned protest.

"Mahal save us," mutters Fili, rolling his eyes.

Oin doesn't speak, just gives Kili a raised-eyebrowed look.

"What…" Tauriel half-whispers to Kili, aware that something has happened that she does not understand.

"Good, isn't it?" he answers, which isn't an answer at all, and he knows it. To avoid any more questions- but also because he's starving- he turns his attention to his bowl and starts eating industriously. Tauriel looks to the other dwarves, but none of them elaborate- in fact, they start talking about something else, in a way that strikes Tauriel as very, very deliberate. Under the table, Kili's hand wraps around hers soothingly, his thumb rubbing her skin, and Tauriel decides to let it go for now. She's famished, so she picks up her spoon and begins to eat in earnest.

The meal doesn't take long. Everyone is hungry, there isn't enough for seconds, and it's the middle of the night by now. Tauriel cleans her bowl quickly, but just as Sigrid is getting up to clear away the dishes, she finds another spoonful of soup thrust before her chin. Kili is holding up a second one for her- and the rest of his bowl is empty. Tauriel eyes him suspiciously. What _is_ this all about? Clearly it's about _something_.

"I'm stuffed. Can't eat another bite," Kili says glibly. Tauriel does not believe this for a moment.

"You need to keep up your strength," she says, eying the spoonful warily.

"So do you." Kili waves the spoon in front of her nose. Tauriel still doesn't understand- but it looks like Kili will insist, so she leans forward quickly and takes the bite off his spoon. Kili grins broader and practically wiggles with joy. Yes! Mission- accomplished!

"What the…" Fili exclaims. Bofur groans in agreement. Oin _hmmphs _dourly from his end of the table.

"Why did Mahal give me the most foolish little brother in the mountains?" Fili mutters. He stands up from the table, as if he can't stand this anymore, and starts picking up bowls along with Sigrid. Bofur shakes his head.

"What do you think you're doin', Kili?" He asks. But none of this disapproval makes the slightest on Kili's good cheer. He shrugs carelessly.

"Nothing I'll ever regret," he says proudly, and now Tauriel is really confused.

"What?" she says louder, looking from dwarf to dwarf to dwarf.

"If you've insulted her somehow…" Legolas breaks in, a fist clenched on the table, ready to defend.

"Of course not, I'd never…" Kili starts, but Bofur breaks in, holding up his hands restrainingly.

"There was no insult, all right? I swear it by the Maker. Right, Oin? Fili?" He looks to the other dwarves for confirmation, both of whom grumble agreement. Clearly all of the dwarves- except Kili- are very uncomfortable with something. Tauriel looks down at Kili again, but is not enlightened. He only lets go of her hand in her lap and wraps his arm around her waist instead.

"It was…" Bofur breaks off, shaking his head. "You'd better ask Kili, Lady. Maybe when you're alone." He rolls his eyes at Kili in pure exasperation, then stands up from the bench and goes to help Fili with the dishes. Sigrid, surprised and flustered that the washing up is being taken care of, marshals her siblings to start organizing bedding. Legolas retreats to a corner, and Tauriel can practically feel his confusion and annoyance. Maybe she'd better try to soothe his feelings a bit- if she can. Despite everything else, she _is_ grateful that he came with her. He's a friend- a good friend- and she wishes this wasn't coming between them.

"I'll be back in a minute," she murmurs to Kili, and starts to stand up. As she does so, she notices Oin, who has remained in his place at the end of the table. He has a needle and thread, and he's mending something- a pair of pants. Pants with a tear in the thigh.

She looks down and notices for the first time that the blanket isn't just covering Kili's lap- it's wrapped around him, and below it, his feet- broad and sturdy, and dangling a couple of inches from the floor- are bare. Tauriel arches an eyebrow.

"Are those yours?" she asks, pointing over her shoulder in the direction of Oin.

"Yes." Kili slides his hand up Tauriel's back and then down again, and then twirls a strand of her hair around his finger. "You smell nice," he adds, and leans in to take a breath of her scent. Just like he remembered it! Tauriel looks to the pants in Oin's hands, then back to Kili again.

"You aren't wearing anything under there, are you?" she whispers, her forehead practically touching his. Kili shrugs and shakes his head nonchalantly, but with clear mischief lurking in his eyes.

"Not a stitch. Well, a bandage- as you ordered- but that's it. Want to see?" Tauriel's cheeks warm, even though no one else would have heard that.

"Later, cheeky. And we'll talk about whatever that thing with the soup meant, too."

"Agreed." Well pleased, Kili squeezes Tauriel's hand and kisses her softly on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

"He...he kissed you!" Legolas is boiling over with indignation, but he keeps his voice to a whisper. "And you're all right with this? He's so…so ugly!"

"Yes, yes, and not in my opinion," Tauriel answers heatedly, striving also not to raise her voice. They are standing in the smallest room of the house, the bedroom that belongs to Bain, which is where Legolas will be sleeping tonight. Outisde the open bedroom door, in the kitchen, Fili and Bofur are just finishing the dishes, and Tilda and Bain are arranging bedding for themselves and Sigrid before the hearth. Kili might already have gone to bed- at any rate, Tauriel can't see him or hear his voice, and it makes her feel anxious. She doesn't want to miss a private talk with him in favor of more go-nowhere arguing with Legolas.

"And that soup business- they were making fun of you. I can tell. You don't have to stand for this, Tauriel! You're better than this!"

"I really don't think it was like that- they seemed more annoyed with Kili than anything else, didn't they? And I'll talk to him about it as soon as I can." She glances out the door again, but still sees no sign of Kili, and Legolas grumbles something inaudible and crosses his arms grumpily over his chest. He lets out a resigned, tired breath as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

"I…I worry about you, Tauriel." His tone is softer now, but still disheartened. "This..." he waves his hand aimlessly, seeming to encompass the whole situation. "...a _dwarf_, of all people...it's going to make you very, very, unhappy, and it doesn't have to be that way. You deserve a good life." He looks up at her pleadingly. "Valar, Tauriel, I...I could make you happy. We could..." he breaks off, despairing. Tauriel's face softens. She has an urge to go and put her hand comfortingly on his shoulder- but she does not move. She can be of no comfort to him now.

"No, Legolas. No, we couldn't. Your father has made that very clear to me. Specifically. Recently." _Hurtfully- _though Tauriel doesn't say that out loud.

"I would hope I have _some_ influence over my father!" Legolas bursts out loudly, clenching his fists, frustration boiling over now. Through the open door, Sigrid does a double take as she passes by, carrying two chair cushions, then slinks on her way. Legolas once more, with effort, lowers his voice, but his hands are still balled tight.

"I'll talk to him. I promise I'll talk to him, and I know I can make him understand. You just have to give me some time. Just let me talk to him." Legolas unclenches a fist and holds his hand out to Tauriel, hoping beyond hope that she'll take it- but she just stands there, gentle, but unyielding. She takes a step backwards.

"_Mellon_...no. Don't ." She takes another step back, regretting, but not regretting, too. She and Legolas are something that could have been- in a very different world, yes, but still- they _could_ have been. But they aren't. And Tauriel wants it that way. "You'll always be my friend, if you want to be, but my heart's given elsewhere." She smiles gently, a smile that she knows Legolas cannot return. After all, it's Kili who fills her heart.

"So I'd rather you not," she concludes. One more backward step- and then she turns and leaves the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

She stops just on the other side of it and takes a deep breath, letting the tension in her belly uncoil and dissipate. It's done. Legolas isn't happy, but she, at least, has said what she needed to say. And now…

Well, what now? It looks like everyone else has gone to bed. The main room is quiet and dark. Tilda, Sigrid, and Bain have settled down in their nest of blankets before the fire. Tauriel tiptoes through and puts an ear to the door of the room that Bard, the man of the house, normally sleeps in. Based on the discussions of sleeping arrangements that she heard while she was talking with Legolas, it seems likely that all four dwarves are sharing it. There was talk of them all fitting in the bed if they slept two at the head and two at the foot. Tauriel grimaces softly- she just hopes that Kili is comfortable. At any rate, no sound but snoring comes from the other side of the door, and Tauriel isn't about to go in and disturb them. Disappointed, she turns away. She'll have to talk to Kili in the morning- but she does wish he would have been able to wait up for her. She finds herself wondering if Kili snores. Loudly, or just a little? If he does, would she be able to sleep with him, or would he keep her up?

Well, she won't find out tonight.

The middle bedroom (usually occupied by Sigrid and Tilda) is hers. Sigrid insisted that she take it, and Tauriel opens the door now- but stops in surprise when she gets a good look inside. The room is not empty. A dark, sleeping shape occupies the bed, curled on its side, lying on top of the covers, head at the foot instead of on the pillow. The sleeper takes a deep breath and turns his head in his sleep, and fading moonlight coming in the window silvers the edges of his handsome features. _Kili._ From the looks of things, he tried to wait for her and fell asleep doing it.

_Sweetheart_. The word pops into Tauriel's mind, along with a wave of gratitude for his presence that takes her breath away. She is reassured, comforted, just looking at him. All uncertainty that lingers in her thoughts is chased away. She did the right thing. Her heart, as she told Legolas, is given here- right here, to a handsome, strong, charming, confident and curious dwarf, no matter how tall he is or isn't. And he's sleeping in her bed-for-the-night right now.

What more could she ask for?

She steps inside, closing the door silently behind her.

"Kili?" she says softly, and sits down on the edge of the bed. She doesn't expect him to really wake- she wants only to get him to stir enough to get under the blankets. But he blinks his eyes open, rubs at them, stretches, and gives her a sleepy smile. He's still wearing his shirt, that blanket around his waist, and, presumably, nothing else.

"Mmm. This is a nice way to wake up." Kili yawns, and reaches for Tauriel's hand, urging her closer. She scoots tight to his side, leaning on one hand planted on the mattress on the other side of him. Kili wraps his arms around her waist.

"I didn't mean to disturb you. It's late," Tauriel says apologetically. She smooths his hair back from his forehead, then traces the line of his jaw with her fingers, his stubble rough under her skin. She could just look at him, just like this, and be perfectly happy, for a very long time.

"Doesn't matter. Did you…" he breaks off to yawn hugely again. "…sort things out with…" he trails off; he's perturbed to realize that he can't quite remember the elf's name, but Tauriel supplies it with no comment.

"Legolas. Yes, though not to his satisfaction, I can assure you." Tauriel grimaces lightly in memory. Kili's hand runs up and down her back, soothing- and questioning.

"Are…were…you and him…?" he can't really fill in the word. What would two elves call it, anyway? Courting? Kili realizes that he knows exactly zero about elven romantic customs. Maybe he'd better learn, right away.

"No." Tauriel answers quickly and firmly. She doesn't want to say more at first, but then changes her mind. Kili deserves more of an explanation than that.

"Legolas would like that- I think- but Thranduil would never allow it. And more important, I don't feel that way about him. I used to think I did, but that was years and years ago. It was a childish thing- I think I was mostly intrigued by the idea of being queen." Tauriel laughs and rolls her eyes. Knowing what she knows now, the idea is ridiculous. Kili, however, looks thoughtful.

"I think you'd make a lovely queen. The Queen Under the Stars." He sits up, scoots towards her and their arms go around each other. Tauriel tenderly strokes his hair back again; Kili runs his thumb gently over the soft, soft skin of the side of her neck. Their faces draw closer- and then their lips meet in a kiss, gentle and sweet at first, but it quickly grows deeper. Kili is now very awake indeed, and attuned to every nuance of Tauriel's body- every breath, every curve, every scent and taste. His leg still aches quietly, nagging him sometimes if moved too suddenly- but he wants to do everything with her that they did before, and more. Tauriel whimpers longingly into his mouth- but then pulls away.

"Tell me…" she's breathing a little harder, and Kili savors it- _he_ made that happen, and he'll make her squirm and moan with pleasure before he's done, leg or no leg.

"…what did that mean, at supper? With the soup?"

"Oh." That takes the wind out of Kili's sails a bit- but he rallies quickly. He always knew he'd have to explain that. It looks like the time is now.

"Well. That…that is a custom of my people."

"And?" Tauriel is not going to just let it stand there.

"And…" How to explain? Kili is suddenly aware that he is treading on more dangerous ground that he had fully anticipated.

"The custom is…well. The custom is. I offer you the first and the last bite of my food- the first and the last, that's important- and for us, it means…it asks…well. It's basically…asking you to, um…to marry me." He blurts it out finally, giving her his best charming eyes. Tauriel's shock is palpable; he feels her stiffen, and he fancies he can detect her heart skipping a beat.

"What? How could I have…I had no idea!" She drops her hands into her lap and clutches them together, for lack of anything else to do with them. That was…that was a marriage proposal? She can't even take it in.

"I suppose…I accepted?" Her voice is faint. Kili scoots forward, putting his hands on either side of her waist again, even though she doesn't reciprocate. He doesn't want to lose contact with her for a second- and he wants to reassure her and get her back to happy and kissing him _soon_.

"Yes. Yes, but I wouldn't dream of holding you to it, of course, because you didn't know, and it's not fair to…"

"So you weren't serious?" Tauriel stands up suddenly, angry and hurt. Kili stands, too- and finds he has to clutch at the blanket around his waist to keep it from falling. It must have come untucked while he was sleeping, and now it's sagging dangerously low around his hips.

"No, no, it's not like that at all! Of course I was serious! I've never been more serious in my life!" Tauriel eyes him skeptically; from what she knows of Kili, that might not be saying much.

Kili grabs Tauriel's hand and kisses it desperately; he'd fall on his knees and beg if he thought he could do it without falling over.

"I love you. I love you, and I meant it with all my heart, I just don't expect that _you_ meant it because you didn't understand. And that's my fault. I just wanted to do that for you. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I'm just the most foolish dwarf in the mountains, like Fili said, but you taking those bites off my spoon was the best thing I ever saw. Well. Second best. After you naked. Or possibly they're about the same. It's hard to decide." He stops abruptly, cutting off the flow of words, and fumbles with the blanket at his waist, trying to tuck it back in. _Mahal_, he's messed it up. He's really and truly messed it up. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time, and it gave him such joy to see her eyes sparkle as she ate off his spoon.

"After me naked, hmm?" Tauriel replies, and to Kili's surprise, there is amusement lurking around the corners of her mouth.

"You know…" she takes a step forward, closing the distance between them and puts her arms around him again. Kili stares up at her, enraptured and relieved beyond description. He puts one arm around her slender waist- keeping the other hand on the blanket, which still isn't properly secured.

"Among _my_ people, once a marriage proposal is accepted, the marriage is done. There is a ceremony, if the couple wants it, but acceptance is all that is necessary." She quirks an eyebrow down at him- then laughs. "If we combine our customs, we almost _both_ got more than we bargained for."

"Yes…yes, I can see that." Kili laughs, too, more faintly, then backs up and sits down on the edge of the bed. Tauriel joins him, putting her arm around his shoulders, and he looks up into her eyes, totally serious, now. He cups her cheek in his hand- so smooth and perfect against his rough palm.

"Not more than I'm willing for, though. I told you I meant it."

"Kili…" Tauriel bends down and kisses him again, and they don't part for a long moment. When they finally do, Tauriel takes a deep breath.

"It's just too complicated to think about any of that. We're so different. I don't know how it would work, where we would live, how we would…I don't even know if I have a home to go back to, at this point." Kili nods sympathetically, and his hand comfortingly strokes her back again. He could ease any discomfort for her- anything at all. She bends her head to rest on the top of his, the way they fit perfectly together- as perfectly as if they were made that way.

"How about we just promise to love each other? For now?" she murmurs into his hair. Kili smiles against her shoulder and kisses her soft skin.

"I promise. I also promise not to spring too many more dwarven customs on you." He laughs mischievously. Tauriel raises her head and regards him with fondness and exasperation.

"You're an imp, you know that? I promise, too. Now let's get under the covers."

"Will you take your clothes off?" Kili's grin is as broad as his whole face.

"Perhaps if you're very lucky." Tauriel stands up, laughing, and starts undoing her bodice while Kili pulls the blankets down.

_TBC: One more chapter coming, in which they will smut it up for a bit. At least as far as I know. This has already gone on about 6 chapters longer than I thought it would!_


	8. Chapter 8

_All right, readers, here's the final installment. School has started and I don't have nearly as much time to write, so I am planning to end this one here for now. Tauriel and Kili, bless them, are still poking me with ideas for plots, though, so never say never. Thank you everyone for reading and for your very nice reviews! They bring a smile to my face every day. Hugs for all of you, and thanks again!_

"Mmm. I am lucky." Kili pulls his shirt off over his head as quickly as he can, not wanting to miss a second of Tauriel undressing. Moonlight glows on her skin as she peels off tunic and pants, revealing long, graceful limbs, perky round breasts, flat stomach rounding into her hips, and the wispy trace of red hair between her legs. She's exactly as he remembered her- which is to say, exquisite. He hops off the bed- letting the blanket around his waist fall this time- and pulls her in close, kissing her breastbone and then the curves of her breasts, squeezing her bottom and then brushing a thumb against her clit. He wants to do everything at once. Tauriel giggles eagerly at his sudden ardor.

"Aren't you tired?" She strokes his hair, kisses the top of his head, and then the tip of his ear.

"Uhhuh." Kili nods with a nipple in his mouth. All right, so he has to stand on tiptoe to kiss her, but he wouldn't trade their height difference for anything. This is perfect. He turns to suck on the other nipple, and runs his hands up the sides of her ribs and back down to her thighs.

"Well. The…" she catches her breath as he rubs her clit again. "…forges of the dwarves…hmm, that's nice, Kili…do burn hot, I see. Oooh." She laughs again, a delightful sound, and walks him a step backward, to the bed.

"Is this a good idea, though? I don't want to hurt you." She brings up his chin with a gentle hand and bends to kiss him on the lips.

"You won't." Kili grins confidently- but then winces as the bed bumps the back of his legs and he has to shift his weight suddenly onto the wounded one. All right, bad idea. He hopes Tauriel didn't notice- but she did.

"You should lie down, love." She reaches around him and pulls back the bedcovers.

"Only if you do too." Kili is plaintive and cute. Tauriel laughs.

"Of course." She sits on the edge of the bed as Kili lies down on his back- but once he's settled, to his surprise, she doesn't lie down next to him- at least , not the way he had pictured.

"How about…" she climbs over him- another fabulous view- to his good side, where she lies down on her side, propping herself up on her elbow, but with her legs and feet toward Kili's head, and _her_ head towards his…

Oh, _Mahal_.

"…this?" she scoots forward, snuggling up against his side, and wraps her hand around his cock, which was hard enough before, but now seems to absorb a rush of all the blood in Kili's body. He whimpers as she takes the tip into her mouth.

"A…anything you want, Tauri," he gasps. She smiles, charmed at the unaccustomed shortening her name. A fellow elf would never do that- but coming from Kili, it sounds like love and admiration.

"Mmmm." She takes him further in and sucks gently. Kili turns towards her with a soft moan and clutches at her thighs. Her mouth is like paradise- soft and wet and warm. It's all he can do not to buck his hips into her hard- but beyond consideration for her, the ache in his leg reminds him that that's not a good idea.

Tauriel swirls her tongue around him and then settles her mouth carefully down on his cock again. She can get his whole length into her mouth with no trouble, but keeping her teeth out of the way takes some effort- effort she's quite happy to put in. Kili scoots his upper body in closer to her, and she feels warm breath on her thighs.

"You want this?" he asks, parting her folds with careful fingers. Tauriel whimpers encouragingly as his tongue touches her clit.

"Oh, yes," she breaks off to gasp, before locking her mouth around his cock again. Flutters of pleasure run up from Kili's wonderful mouth through her whole body, spurring her to greater efforts. Kili's cock leaks pre-come in her mouth. The muscles of her legs tense and shake. Suddenly, like a wave breaking on the rocks, both expected and unexpected in its intensity, her climax washes over her, and she pulls her mouth away from Kili with a gasp, for fear that she'll bite him, and clamps her hand around his cock instead.

"Oh, oh, oh," she moans, arching her head back and squirming under his last few licks and sucks. Kili sits up and pulls her toward him, urgent, unfocused, and desperate.

"Please…please, Tauriel, I want to…" She sits up, and is straddling him before she even knows it.

"I'll hurt you," she protests faintly. Her hands are on his chest, and she grinds her hips downwards, while trying at the same time not to put too much weight on him. It's a losing proposition.

"I don't think I care," Kili chokes out. His hands settle on her hips with a firm grip, and suddenly his cock slides inside her, filling her, and he arches up hard and pulls her down with strength that shouldn't surprise her, but does. Tauriel clutches at his arms, but even though she's on top, Kili has all the control now, and he moves her exactly how he wants her. Three hard thrusts, a fourth- and then he groans as his body shakes with his release. Tauriel, worried, slides off him, as soon as his grip on her hips loosens.

"Are you all right?" she lies on her side next to him- next to his good side- and reaches over and touches the edge of his bandage with light fingers. Kili turns his head lazily to face her, eyes closed tight, his breathing slowing gradually.

"Never…better. Well…maybe sometimes." He shifts position- with an involuntary wince- but it's only to scoot closer to Tauriel. It did hurt with her sitting on top of him like that, but it was well worth the reward. Well worth it. He wraps his arms around her, and she lays her head down next to his, and drapes her top leg lightly over his good one- carefully avoiding any contact with the bandage.

"Dwarves are very tough, you know," he murmurs with a cheeky smile. Tauriel giggles and kisses his cheek.

"So I've heard. Well, I'll find some more _athelas_ in the morning. It helps with healing, even after the poison is gone." Her eyes drift closed as she speaks. She reaches out blindly, finds the edge of the blankets, and pulls them over her and Kili, capturing their warmth. Kili strokes her hair softly.

"You're better than any medicine," he murmurs, as his own eyes drift closed. Relaxation seeps up from his extremities, and the warm weight of Tauriel at his side is more comfortable than anything he could have imagined. He hugs her tightly, just glad to have this as long as he can, and Tauriel, her face buried in the crook of his shoulder, smelling, as always, of the woodland and the stars, kisses the side of his neck with a sigh of sleepy contentment. Who knows what tomorrow will bring? But for now, there's this, and that's enough for him.

Three hours later, with dawn lightening the sky, Fili opens the door to the girls' room. He sees what he suspected he'd see, but was rather hoping not to- his brother and the elf woman curled up in bed together, blankets pulled up to their chins, their bodies making one indistinguishable lump underneath. As he watches, Kili sighs in his sleep and rolls to his side, and Tauriel moves with him, spooning up against his back, their new configuration as intimate and perfectly comfortable as the last. Tauriel tightens her arm around Kili under the blankets, he finds her hand and squeezes it, never opening his eyes, Fili turns away, deciding not to wake them- and far away, under the fading stars, under the mountain, the dragon stirs from his bed of gold.

_The end_


End file.
